Willkür
Vorwort: Der beschissene Plan Der Plan war perfekt. Eine zweieinhalbstündige Tour mit dem Auto in eine fremde Stadt, ein Einbruch in ein abgelegenes Haus, eine kleine Entführung. In der Wohnung hätten sie fremde DNA verteilt, Haare, Fingernägel und Zigarettenstummel, die seit Monaten gesammelt wurden. Dann eine zweistündige Tour zurück, um außerorts eine Hütte im Wald für ein paar Tage zu nutzen, um zu spielen. Der Plan war ganz gut. Er hatte nur eine einzige Schwäche, nämlich die, dass Daniel und Erwin, die sich aufgemacht hatten, eine junge Frau zu entführen, zu foltern und zu vergewaltigen, ohne ins Visier der Polizei zu geraten, keinen Schimmer hatten, mit wem sie sich da einließen. Sie brachen in die Wohnung von Erika Brenner ein, einer hübschen Frau Anfang zwanzig, und das war der Grund, aus dem der Plan ganz, ganz schlecht war. Und entsprechend verlief. Kapitel Eins: Erika „Ein weiterer Tag im fremden Universum“ lautete der Text, den Erika sich mit dunkelblauem Edding an die Zimmerdecke geschrieben hatte. Er passte, denn sie fühlte sich nirgendwo richtig zugehörig, egal wohin sie ging. Immer wirkte es so als sei sie fehl am Platz, wie ein drittes Rad am Wagen. In Unterhaltungen konnte sie sich schwer einklinken und noch schwerer behaupten, nicht weil sie nicht klug genug gewesen wäre, sondern vielmehr, weil sie absolut nichts Nennenswertes hätte sagen können. In ihrem Beruf immerhin war das egal, denn der Kontakt mit Kunden oder Kollegen beschränkte sich auf ein Minimum und sie musste rein nach dem Gesetz handeln, sich also auch keine Gedanken um die potenzielle Sinnhaftigkeit der vorgegebenen Handlungen machen. Darum mochte sie die Werktage der Woche besonders. Heute allerdings war Samstag, und das frustrierte sie immer ein wenig. Erika hatte zwar ein paar Bekannte, jedoch keine Freunde, mit denen sie etwas hätte unternehmen können, und die Außenwelt selbst war ihr unangenehm. In logischer Konsequenz verbrachte sie viel Zeit in ihrem Haus, das bewusst ein wenig außerhalb ihres Heimatdorfes lag, und las, hörte Musik – am liebsten Opern. Zwar verstand sie kein Wort, genoss aber die kraftvollen Stimmen – oder vertrieb sich die Zeit auf dem Laufband. Erika Brenner führte eines dieser Leben, die auf die Gesellschaft absolut keinen Einfluss haben und eher parallel denn als Teil derselben stattfinden. Sie war damit im Wesentlichen zufrieden. Als sie sich aufrichtete und den Blick von dem Schriftzug an der Zimmerdecke zu ihrem Wecker wandern ließ, stöhnte sie kurz auf: Es war noch nicht einmal zehn Uhr. Noch mehr als zwölf Stunden totzuschlagen, bevor sie sich wieder ins Bett legen würde. Sie streckte sich, wobei ihre rechte Schulter ein unangenehmes Knacken von sich gab, und schwang die Beine unter der Decke hervor. Die Luft war warm und stickig, aber der Boden kalt, weswegen es sie ein wenig fröstelte auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer. Dort schleuderte sie ihr Nachthemd – das ein wenig zu klein war, da sie lange kein neues mehr gekauft hatte. Es kümmerte sie nicht und ohnehin hätte sie niemand darin sehen können – auf den Boden, drehte die Dusche auf und stellte sich jauchzend unter das heiße Wasser. Zwölf Minuten lang stand sie einfach nur da, bevor die eigentliche Hygiene in Zusammenhang mit der Nutzung von Shampoo und Duschgel begann. Weitere sieben Minuten später schaltete sie die Dusche wieder ab und stellte sich vor das Waschbecken. Der Spiegel darüber war allerdings beschlagen, weshalb sie den Entschluss fasste, sich zuerst abzutrocknen und dann den mannshohen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer zu nutzen. Drei Minuten später betrachtete sie sich selbst, nackt und sauber, zufrieden mit dem, was sich ihren Augen bot: Durch das Training war ihr Körper schlank, aber nicht dünn, bei genug Anspannung zeichneten sich ihre Bauchmuskeln unter der Haut ab. Zwar hatte sie es nie ausprobiert – oder auch nur darüber nachgedacht – aber ihre Beine waren stark genug, dass sie mit einem Tritt dem Brustkorb eines durchschnittlichen Mannes gefährlichen Schaden zufügen könnte. Ihr Becken war ein wenig zu breit für ihren Geschmack, aber darüber zuckte sie nur die Schultern. Es fiel nie jemandem auf. Ihre Brüste waren gerade so groß, dass sie unter ihrer Kleidung auffielen, sie jedoch beim Lauftraining nicht nennenswert störten, und ihre Arme durch die Laufbewegungen ebenso schlank und stabil. Ihre Haare störten sie ein wenig. Das helle Rot schmerzte in den Augen, wenn man genau hinsah, und da sie sich keine zwielichtigen Chemikalien auf die Kopfhaut schmieren wollte, hatte sie sie kurz geschnitten. Wenn sie weite Klamotten trug und man nicht auf ihre feinen Gesichtszüge achtete, hätte man sie glatt für einen jungen Mann halten können. Erika lächelte über den Gedanken und ging auf den Spiegel zu, der in ihre Schranktür eingelassen war. Da sie ohnehin nicht vorhatte, das Haus zu verlassen, entschied sie sich für eine Jogginghose und ein einfaches T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: Rest in Piece, pleace. Um Unterwäsche kümmerte sie sich nicht. Der Gedanke, nur das bisschen Stoff zu tragen, erheiterte sie. Es war beinahe fünfzehn Uhr, als das Brummen ihres Mobiltelefons Erika aus dem angenehmen dösenden Zustand herausriss, in dem sie ein Dasein auf ihrem Ledersofa gefristet hatte. Die Geschichtensammlung, die sie hatte lesen wollen – Misogyn von Richard Baumann – lag aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Bauch. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und merkte, dass ihr Handy nur einmal gebrummt hatte, also eine Textnachricht und kein Anruf. Also keine Eile. Mit der linken Hand nahm sie das Buch an und las die aufgeschlagene Seite durch. Es war der Beginn eines neuen Kapitels, namentlich Narbengewebe, zu dem der Autor ein paar erklärende Worte geschrieben hatte. Das war Erika egal, in diesem Buch war es immer etwas Ähnliches. Jede der acht Geschichten behandelte massive Gewalt gegen Frauen und in jedem der einleitenden Texte betonte Baumann, dass es rein der Unterhaltung diene und nicht etwa, um ein faschistoides Frauenbild zu predigen. Erika legte das Buch immer noch aufgeschlagen auf den Wohnzimmertisch, setzte sich auf und merkte durch das hässliche Ratschen ihrer Haut, dass ihr T-Shirt verrutscht und ihre Haut auf dem Leder festgeklebt war. Sie hasste es, wenn das passierte. Deutlich vorsichtiger beendete sie die Bewegung, griff nach dem Handy und las verwundert, wer ihr was für eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. „Hallo Erika. Ich treffe mich heute Abend mit ein paar Freunden und hatte überlegt, dass du sicher mitkommen könntest. Wir haben einen Abend in diesem neuen Bowlingclub geplant, den kennst du sicher auch. Also, wenn du mitkommen möchtest, sag einfach Bescheid. Ich würde mich freuen.“ Erika kniff die Augen zusammen und kontrollierte den Namen über dem Text, der ihr anfangs nichts gesagt hatte. Elena Mauser-Schlacken. Sie konzentrierte sich und kam schließlich zu einem Ergebnis: Elena war eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin von ihr, damals so etwas wie eine gute Bekannte, aber keine Freundin. Erika verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran sich zu fragen, was plötzlich diese Einladung sollte, sondern antwortete spontan: „Tut mir leid, ich bin krank. Viel Spaß.“ Damit war die Sache für sie erledigt und als eine enttäuschte Antwort eintraf, die ihr gute Besserung wünschte, hatte sie sich bereits wieder dem Buch zugewandt. Neunzehn Uhr achtundfünfzig, Erika lag träge auf dem Sofa und starrte den schwarzen Fernsehbildschirm an, zu demotiviert, ihn anzuschalten. Ihr Kopf arbeitete wie ein Beamter, träge und lustlos, die Gedanken rasten wie deutsche Züge von Synapse zu Synapse. Womöglich wäre sie aus purer Unlust einfach eingeschlafen, wenn nicht in genau diesem Augenblick jemand geklingelt hätte. Erika schreckte regelrecht auf und ihr Blut füllte sich mit Adrenalin. Die Augen huschten zur Uhr auf dem Handydisplay, Neunzehn Uhr neunundfünfzig. Um diese Uhrzeit klingelt nie jemand bei ihr. Erika war nicht dumm und wusste, dass sie eine allein lebende Frau außerhalb des Ortes war, darum legte sie eine übermäßige Vorsicht an den Tag. An der Tür angekommen, spähte sie durch den Spion und erblickte einen jungen Mann, der eine Straßenkarte in der Hand hielt. Scheinbar hatte er sich verfahren und hoffte, sie nach dem Weg zu fragen. So weit, so plausibel. Erika legte die Türkette vor und drückte die Klinke herunter. Die Kette explodierte beinahe, als ihr die Tür mit immenser Wucht gegen die Schläfe gedonnert wurde. Sie taumelte stumm zurück und fiel auf den Rücken, ihre Wahrnehmung getrübt. Kurz blitzte in ihrem schmerzenden Schädel die Erkenntnis auf, dass sie nur durch ihren trainierten Körper und das Adrenalin durchs Aufschrecken noch bei Bewusstsein war. Durch die aufgebrochene Tür kamen nunmehr zwei Männer herein, der eine trug eine Maske, der andere zog sie soeben auf. Zwei unscheinbare, schlichte Skimasken, wie man sie in jedem Sportgeschäft für eine Handvoll Euro kriegen konnte. „Woah, das war heftig. Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass das so gut funktioniert.“ „Halt die Klappe. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Sie muss bewusstlos sein, aber wie lange noch? Nimm du die Schultern, ich nehme die Beine, und dann ab ins Auto mit ihr. Wir haben noch zwei Stunden für den Rückweg, in der Zeit kann alles Mögliche passieren.“ „Alles klar. Hey, sicher, dass die es tut? Ich meine, sie sieht irgendwie ziemlich androgyn aus.“ „Androwas? Meine Fresse, du immer mit deinen scheiß Fachtermini…“ „Termini bedeutet Fachausdrücke, Fachtermini ist ein Fach zuviel… Oh Shit, sie ist noch wach!“ Bis hierhin hatte Erika nur zugehört. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass ihr Bewusstseinszustand ihr einziger Vorteil sein könnte und reagierte umgehend, indem sie sich zusammenkauerte, dabei für einen Augenblick wie in Embryonalhaltung auf dem Rücken lag, schließlich vorschnellte und ihre Füße mit der geballten Kraft, die ihr Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen bereit war, gegen den Kopf des Mannes vor ihr donnerte. Erika erfuhr nie, ob es an dem Winkel lag, in dem sie traf, an seiner Überraschung oder einfach nur an ihrer Stärke, aber während der Schlag mit der Tür sie nur kurz benebelt hatte, raubte ihr Tritt ihm definitiv das Bewusstsein. Sie konnte sich nicht groß darüber freuen, denn der Kerl hinter ihr schlug von Oben herab auf ihren Kopf, streifte zwar nur ihre Schläfe, was aber dennoch einen scharfen Stich durch ihr zentrales Nervensystem jagte. Für zwei Sekunden schaltete ihr Körper einfach auf Standby, während der Typ einen fatalen Fehler machte. Anstatt nämlich weiter auf Erika einzuprügeln, zog er sie in eine aufrechte Position, was ihr genug Zeit gab, sich wieder zu erholen. Er hatte sich breitbeinig hinstellen müssen, um sie aufrecht zu halten, also jagte sie ihm ihr rechtes Schienbein zwischen die Schenkel. Ihre Muskeln brannten, aber das war in Ordnung, denn ihre Schmerzen waren nichts im Vergleich zu seinen. Er krächzte und ging in die Knie, seine Hände im Schritt haltend und kaum darauf achtend, dass Erika zu einem weiteren Tritt ansetzte. Es handelte sich um eine Kampftaktik, die sie in einem Actionfilm aufgeschnappt hatte, an dessen Titel sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Dabei drehte sie dem Mann ihre rechte Seite zu, hob das Bein in einem 45°-Winkel und gab dem Tritt drei verschiedene Kraftquellen. Einmal der Schwung aus dem Knie, der ihren Unterschenkel Richtung Kopf beförderte, dann das Beckengelenk, das den Oberschenkel bewegte und somit die Kraft des Unterschenkels potenzierte, und die Drehung ihres ganzen Körpers, wodurch beides noch einmal verstärkt wurde. Das alles führte letztlich dazu, dass dem Mann Blut aus der Nase lief, weil sein Kopf so hart getroffen wurde. Zu seinem Glück merkte er davon nichts, denn sein Bewusstsein verabschiedete sich ebenso wie das seines Freundes. Erika atmete schwer und starrte wie angewurzelt auf die beiden besinnungslosen Einbrecher zu ihren Füßen. Wartete, ob sie sich vielleicht doch noch regten. Das Adrenalin in ihren Adern verflüchtigte sich jedoch ebenso schnell wie die Unsicherheit und letztlich ging sie mit einem gequälten Aufschrei in die Knie, sich jaulend das schmerzende Gesicht haltend. Sie keuchte und saß eine Minute so auf dem Boden, bevor sie sich dazu aufraffen konnte, aus ihrem Kühlschrank ein Packet Eis zu holen, es in ein Stofftuch zu wickeln und ihren Kopf damit zu kühlen. Währenddessen betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel: Ihre Stirn war stark gerötet, vor allem die linke Seite, und würde über die nächste Woche hinweg einen hässlichen blauen Fleck entwickeln, der sich vermutlich selbst mit viel Makeup nicht gänzlich verbergen lassen würde. Einem spontanen Impuls folgend trat sie dem Kerl, der ihr die Tür durch die Visage gezogen hatte, von oben auf die Rippen, allerdings mit sehr wenig Kraft, sodass keiner der dünnen Knochen brach. Dann schnappte sie sich ihr Telefon, wählte die Nummer der Polizei und stockte, bevor sie den Anruf tätigte. Ihr Zögern dauerte länger an als sie geglaubt hätte, und schließlich löschte sie die Nummer wieder. Ihr war ein besserer Gedanke gekommen. Kapitel Zwei: Gelegenheit macht Diebe „You are mine and more precious to me than anything.“ Der Morgen kam und ging, unbemerkt von Erika. Sie schlief bis zum Mittag und hatte das auch dringend nötig, denn ihre Nacht war ausgesprochen stressig gewesen. Zuerst der Überfall, gegen den sie sich erfolgreich hatte verteidigen können. Dann die Überlegung, die sie im Zusammenhang mit dem ungetätigten Anruf bei der Polizei hatte. Und schließlich der Aufwand, das Auto der Einbrecher zu verstecken, die Typen selbst im Keller zu fesseln und einzuschließen, nicht ohne möglichst viele schalldämpfende Maßnahmen ergriffen zu haben. Als sie fertig war, war es beinahe drei Uhr am Morgen, also warf sie sich mit ihren Klamotten ins Bett und schlief ein, noch bevor sie sich zudecken konnte. Das Erwachen, wie erwähnt, kam entsprechend spät und brachte eine nicht unmaßgebliche Wandlung in Erika mit sich. Sie war nie besonders gut darin, mit anderen Menschen umzugehen, weil sie sie nicht mochte. Bisher hatte ihr das als Grund gereicht. Aber als sie die Augen aufschlug und die Erinnerung daran kam, dass sie zwei hilflose Leute in ihrem Keller eingesperrt hatte und es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass sie gefunden würden, kam ihr die Idee, vielleicht, nur vielleicht, eine Psychopathin wie jene zu sein, von denen in Thrillern immer die Rede ist. Eine durchgeknallte Sadistin, die sich daran ergötzt, anderen Menschen schmerz zuzufügen. Dass sie sich nur einzureden versuchte, ein stereotypisches Bild antisozialer Monster zu verkörpern, war irrelevant, denn sie hatte Erfolg. Das Gefallen an dem Gedanken, eine Sadistin zu sein, machte sie zur Sadistin. „Ein weiterer Tag im fremden Universum.“, murmelte sie und lächelte breit. Der Wecker zeigte Zwölf Uhr zehn, und plötzlich war ihr das viel zu wenig Zeit. Sie stürmte quasi aus dem Bett, zog ihre Sachen aus und sprang unter die Dusche, bewusst kaltes Wasser nutzend, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Dann eilte sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und warf sich für ihre beiden Gesellen in Schale. Eine schlichte Jeans – effizient und simpel, außerdem leicht zu reinigen – und ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Daddys li’l Monster“, das sie sich nur gekauft hatte, weil Harley Quinn in der Suicide Squad-Verfilmung ein ähnliches trug. Der Gedanke, schon damals eine Verbindung zum psychopathischen Selbst gehabt zu haben war schwachsinnig, belustigte sie aber. Danach wollte sie direkt in den Keller sprinten, stockte aber, als ihr Magen knurrte. Er hatte das Frühstück nicht bekommen, also musste dringend ein Mittagessen hinterher. Während sie sich eine Dose Erbsensuppe aufwärmte überlegte Erika, ob die beiden Kerle vielleicht auch hungrig waren, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Sie waren es bestimmt, aber hier wurde nach ihren eigenen Regeln gespielt, und die besagten: Wer einbricht und mich entführen will, hat kein Recht auf Nahrung, sofern ich sie verweigern will. Sie aß schnell und direkt aus dem Topf, um endlich anfangen zu können. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass sie ihre Suppe nur lauwarm gemacht hatte. Und schließlich war es soweit. Der Anblick, der sich Erika bot, als sie die Tür öffnete, war herrlich. Den Kellerraum nahezu leergeräumt zu haben war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, denn so hatte sie den perfekten Blick auf die an gegenüberliegenden Wänden fixierten Männer. Sie hatte ihnen die Masken abgenommen und mit möglichst vielen Seilen an mehrere Haken gebunden, die aus der Wand ragten. Vermutlich hatten sie mal dazu gedient, ein Regal zu stützen oder so, sie wusste es nicht und es war egal. Jetzt, wie Fliegen in einem spröden Spinnennetz, hingen ihre Opfer dort, unfähig sich zu regen. Und oh Wunder, sie waren wach. „Guten Morgen, Leute.“ Erika setzte ein Lächeln auf, das süßer nicht hätte sein können: „Ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlaf…“ Sie hörte auf zu lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf: „Scheiß drauf. Ich hoffe, das war die verdammt schlimmste Nacht eures bisherigen Lebens. Ich hoffe…“ Sie wandte sich zu dem Linken, „… dass deine Eier mehr wehtun als mein Gesicht, und ich hoffe…“ Sie drehte sich zum Rechten: „Dass mein Tritt deine grauen Zellen ein wenig gerichtet hat. Nicht, dass dir das jetzt noch was nützen würde.“ Sie stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und blickte den Rechten an: „Bevor wir anfangen – und ihr werdet möglichst viel Zeit schinden wollen, bis wir anfangen – habe ich die eine oder andere Frage an euch. Zuerst: Was zum Teufel wolltet ihr von mir!?“ Den letzten Satz hatte sie gebrüllt und wartete kurz, bevor sie sich spielerisch an die Stirn tippte: „Ich Idiotin, wie sollt ihr denn antworten mit den Knebeln im Mund?“ Tänzelnd lief sie erst nach links, dann nach rechts und zog die Stofflappen aus den Mündern, nur im sich wie zuvor zu positionieren: „Also, ich höre.“ Es war der Linke, der antwortete: „Wir wollten…“ Er keuchte, offenbar hatte der Knebel ihn ein wenig am Atmen gehindert: „Wir wollten nur einbrechen. Ein bisschen Zeug mitgehen lassen. Geld und so.“ Erika blickte den anderen Kerl an, der hektisch nickte, um die Geschichte zu bestätigen. Dann rannte sie auf den Rechten zu und rammte ihm ihr Knie in die Magengegend. Hätte der Kerl etwas gegessen, hätte er sich bestimmt übergeben, so aber röchelte er nur gequält, während Erika wieder in die Mitte lief: „Okay, dann sollte ich vielleicht mal meine erste Regel nennen: Wenn einer von euch mich anlügt, werde ich den jeweils anderen bestrafen. Lügst du…“, sagte sie zum Rechten, „breche ich deinem Freund die Nase. Lügst du…“, erwiderte sie zum Linken, „Schneide ich deinem Kumpel den Skalp ab. Irgendwas in der Richtung passiert immer. Also los, ich will endlich die verdammte Wahrheit wissen!“ Der Rechte wollte antworten, aber der Linke schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar glaubte er, es unauffällig getan zu haben, wurde allerdings enttäuscht, als sich herausstellte, dass Erika es sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie Anlauf und sprang dem Rechten mit der Wucht ihres Körpers gegen die Brust, sodass der Druck auf Brust und Rücken ihm die Luft aus den Lungen quetschte. Sie selbst fiel hin, rappelte sich auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Ihr werdet tun und lassen, was ich euch sage. Wenn ihr auf dem Weg dahin leiden wollt, meinetwegen. Aber glaubt mir, ihr wollt mich nicht wütend machen.“ Da der Rechte noch immer nach Luft rang, wandte sie sich dem Linken zu, der schließlich nachgab. „Wir wollten dich entführen. Ein wenig Scheiß mit dir anstellen und dich dann irgendwo wieder aussetzen, nach ein paar Tagen. Mehr nicht, das schwöre ich.“ Erika nickte, sie glaubte ihm: „Was für Scheiß wolltet ihr denn mit mir anstellen? Und warum seit ihr zwei Stunden weit gefahren, nur dafür?“ Diesmal antwortete der Rechte, nicht ohne eine Spur von Stolz in seiner Ausführung: „Wir hatten einfach einen Plan ausgearbeitet, in dessen Folge die Polizei uns niemals verdächtigen würde. Wenn wir in eine komplett andere Stadt fahren und wahllos eine Frau aussuchen würden, dann wären weder Motiv noch ein funktionierender Verdächtigenkreis vorhanden. Weil eben niemand daran denken würde, die Täter in der nächsten Stadt zu suchen, oder in der Übernächsten.“ Der Gedanke hatte was für sich, das konnte Erika nachvollziehen, was dieser Umstand doch auch der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie sich getraut hatte, die Jungs in ihren Keller zu sperren. Sie grinste: „Nett. Ziemlich clever, finde ich, und das Ganze passt ziemlich gut. Denn, nun ja, ich habe euch jetzt unter ähnlichen Umständen hier drin. Und ich werde definitiv ein wenig Scheiß mit euch anstellen.“ Sie kicherte unkontrolliert, bevor sie sich wieder fangen konnte, und zuckte dann wie vom Blitz geschlagen zusammen, als die Türklingel ertönte. Sie überlegte kurz und keifte dann: „Wenn ihr einen Mucks macht, werde ich sauer. Nicht, dass das Oben überhaupt jemand hören würde.“ Dann drehte sie sich herum, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schloss die Tür ab und eilte die Treppe hinaus. Es war eine schlichte Wendeltreppe aus Holz, platzsparend zwar, doch eng und nicht gerade ungefährlich. Mit der Zeit hatte Erika es perfektioniert, sie mühelos zu bewältigen. Schon mit der Hand auf der Klinke bemerkte Erika, dass die zersprungene Kette an der Tür noch immer leblos hinunterbaumelte. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, sich darum zu kümmern. Nun ja, egal. Sie öffnete die Tür und erwartete beinahe, erneut überfallen zu werden, als sich ihr eine gänzlich andere Überraschung auftat. „Elena.“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Verwunderung: „Damit hab ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.“ „Wie auch.“, erwiderte Elena mit einem unsicher wirkenden Grinsen: „Ich hätte vielleicht einfach anrufen sollen, aber ich war ohnehin gerade in der Gegend und oh mein Gott, was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert!?“ Sie hob erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund und Erika überlegte für einen Augenblick, ihre Haare über die blau anlaufende Stirn zu schieben… allerdings waren diese dafür zu kurz. Sie verdrehte stattdessen die Augen: „Bin hingefallen. Wieso bist du hier, Elena? Ich meine, erst die Nachricht gestern, und jetzt das… wir haben uns seit wann nicht mehr gesehen? Einem Jahr ungefähr?“ Die Besucherin nickte: „Kommt etwa hin. Ich wollte einfach nur nach dir sehen, weil du ja geschrieben hattest, dass du krank bist…“ Sie blickte weiter auf die Beule und Erika seufzte: „War nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Ich bin gestern auf der Treppe ausgerutscht und hab mir fast die Stirn eingeschlagen. Aber mit Kopfschmerzen ist ein ‚Ich bin krank‘ einfach besser zu schreiben als ein ‚Ich bin auf der Treppe aufgeschlagen und sehe jetzt aus wie ein halber Schlumpf‘, verstehst du?“ Elena verstand in der Tat, allerdings schien ihr das nicht gänzlich zu reichen, denn sie fragte, ob sie hereinkommen dürfe. Erika überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie eine Ausrede vorschieben könnte, aber als ihr nichts einfiel, gab sie nach: „Nur kurz. Ich hab heute noch was zu erledigen.“ Sie machten es sich kurzerhand in der Küche bequem, Erika überging den Brauch, seinem Gast ein Getränk anzubieten, unauffällig aber konsequent: „Also, du wolltest mir erklären, warum du auf einmal so um mich besorgt bist.“ Elena nickte eifrig und sagte einen Text auf, der, so kam es Erika vor, auswendig gelernt klang: „Ich hab in letzter Zeit mal wieder öfter an unsere Schulzeit gedacht und daran, dass wir… nun, wir waren nie so gut befreundet, aber ich fand dich immer ziemlich nett, und jetzt dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht nachholen könnte, was ich damals nicht geschafft habe.“ Sie grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. Erika kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen: „Kurzum: Du willst dich mit mir anfreunden?“ „Ja, ganz genau.“ „Du weißt aber schon, dass ich schon damals keine Freunde hatte, weil ich mit anderen Leuten nicht gut klarkomme? Und dass sich daran nichts geändert hat?“ „Letzteres bliebe zu beweisen.“, entgegnete Elena: „Oder zu widerlegen, was ich vorhabe. Erika, du bist vielleicht manchmal etwas komisch gewesen, aber ziemlich beliebt. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass du die Leute wegschiebst, die etwas mit dir zu tun haben wollen, als dass diese sich von dir fernhalten. Du verstehst?“ „Ich verstehe, dass das zu nichts führt, weil ich wie gehabt nicht anders bin als damals.“ Knurrte Erika. Sie hatte nichts gegen diese Gedanken, aber sie so offen von Elena zu hören, traf einen Nerv. Das schien sie zu merken, denn sie änderte ihre Taktik: „Gut, dann mal anders: Ich will mit dir befreundet sein und habe eine sehr hohe Toleranzgrenze und Geduld. Wenn du so willst, können wir also eine Art Wette abschließen. Wenn ich es innerhalb der nächsten… sagen wir zwei Monate nicht schaffe, dass du dich freiwillig mit mir abgibst, hast du gewonnen. Du hast doch schon damals gerne Wetten gewonnen, richtig?“ Erika nickte langsam: „Richtig. Aber damals gab es auch immer einen Preis zu gewinnen.“ Ihr leicht schiefes Lächeln musste Elena einfach als Herausforderung verstehen: „Natürlich, natürlich. Sagen wir, der Sieger hat das Recht, einen Gefallen vom Verlierer einzufordern. Nichts großes, nur so Dinge wie eine Kinoeinladung oder so, Kleinkram eben.“ Erika sann darüber nach, nicht so lange, wie sie für nötig gehalten hatte. Dann sagte sie: „Deal.“ Kapitel Drei: Emotionen „Dieses blöde Miststück!“ Erwin schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, weil es ihn vom Hunger ablenkte. Seit knapp zwei Wochen waren sie jetzt schon in diesem Keller gefangen und zwischenzeitlich wurden die Seile, die sie hielten, durch Ketten an ihren Armen ersetzt. Daniel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schlief, allerdings unruhig, dennoch hätte Erwin viel dafür gegeben, jetzt an seiner Stelle zu sein. Er hätte das Loch in seinem Magen nicht gespürt, ebenso wenig die brennenden Stellen auf seinem Rücken, seinem Bauch und seinen Beinen, an denen sie ihn ausgepeitscht hatte. Nun gut, auf der anderen Seite hatte Daniel ein gebrochenes Knie zu betrauern, sobald er aus dem Reich der Albträume in die Hölle wiederkehrte. Herrgott, wie hatte das ganze nur so schiefgehen können? Der Plan war eigentlich so wundervoll gewesen. Das einzige Problem war das Entführen an sich, das hatten sie gewusst, aber wie sollte man sich darauf vorbereiten, dass ausgerechnet die Frau, die man entführen will, ein gottverdammter Ninja ist? Die Rollen sollten genau andersherum stehen. Sie an die Wand gekettet, er mit einem wie auch immer gearteten Folterinstrument vor ihr, bereit loszulegen. Vielleicht hätte er sie mit der Zeit auch vergewaltigt, obwohl sie wirklich sehr androgyn wirkte. Kleine Brüste, kurze Haare, wenig Makeup… Wieso hatten sie nicht in das Haus irgendeines schwächlichen, verwöhnten Models einbrechen können? „Du bescheuerte Kuh, hörst du mich!? Du kannst uns nicht ewig hungern lassen! Dann hättest du doch gar keine Spielzeuge mehr…“ Er verstummte umgehend, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Erika kam hereingestampf, direkt auf ihn zu, und knallte ihm aus dem Anlauf mit voller Wucht ihren Ellbogen gegen den Wangenknochen: „Halt deine Klappe. Du hast offenbar immer noch nicht ganz begriffen, in was für einer Situation ihr beide seid. Ich kann euch verhungern lassen, wenn ich will.“ Sie fasste seinen Hals und zog ihn so weit es die Ketten zuließen – was nicht weit war – zu sich heran: „Niemand wird eure Leichen finden, und niemand wird hier danach suchen. Es ist letztlich genau so, wie ihr es geplant hattet. Wenn jemand hier nach euch suchen würde, denkt ihr nicht, dass ihr schon längst gefunden worden wärt? Vollidiot!“ Sie stieß ihn wieder zurück und mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand: „Außerdem vergisst du bei deiner Argumentation etwas sehr wichtiges: Erstens hast du vor zwei Tagen zuletzt etwas gegessen und der Körper kann locker eine Woche ohne Nahrung auskommen. Zweitens und weitaus wichtiger…“ Sie deutete auf Daniel: „Ich habe nicht eines, sondern zwei Spielzeuge. Und wenn eines kaputtgeht… Wenn, sagen wir, ich vergesse, einen von euch beiden zu füttern… Und den anderen zusehen lasse, wie er jämmerlich verhungert, das wäre halb so schlimm. Denn ich habe immer noch mein anderes Spielzeug. Und durch die Demonstration des hässlichen Hungertodes wird mein zweites Spielzeug mit Gewissheit deutlich umgänglicher werden.“ Sie lief zur Mitte des Raumes zurück und überlegte, bevor sie schließlich weiterging und Daniel mit einem Tritt in die Seite weckte: „Aufgestanden, kleiner Mann. Ich habe mir soeben ein wundervolles Spiel ausgedacht, und du kannst dich bei deinem Kumpel bedanken, mich auf die Idee gebracht zu haben. Die Regeln lauten wie folgt: Wenn ihr wieder etwas zu Essen haben wollt, dann müsst ihr mich überzeugen. Gebt mir einen Grund, mein Geld darauf zu verwenden, euch am Leben zu halten. Mir ist im Grunde egal, was genau ihr tut, um etwas Essen zu bekommen, lasst euch also was einfallen.“ Sie nickte zur Bestätigung, lief zur Tür und drehte sich dann noch einmal um, die ausdruckslosen Augen an Erwin geheftet: „Und nur so als Tipp: Ich mag es, euch schreien und betteln zu hören.“ Damit verschwand sie aus dem Raum und verschloss ihn wieder, nur um die beiden jungen Männer den verzweifelten Überlegungen zu übergeben, mit denen sie ihre Worte ergründen wollten. Erika selbst hatte deutlich mehr Spaß, nicht nur, weil es nicht sie selbst war, die gefesselt in irgendeinem Keller um ihr Leben betteln musste, sondern auch und vor allem wegen Elena. Sie wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass sie verlorene Zeit wieder gutmachen wollte oder einfach nur daran, dass Erikas perspektivische Wahrnehmung einer Freundschaft kaum Material zum Vergleichen hatte, aber sie verbrachten definitiv sehr viel Zeit miteinander, von der Erika sich schnell wünschte, sie in ihrer Schulzeit entsprechend genutzt zu haben. Zuweilen befand sich Elena sogar über längere Zeit bei Erika Zuhause, was sie zu gleichen Teilen mit Sorge und Aufregung erfüllte. Der Gedanke, sie könnte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, auf ihre beiden Gefangenen aufmerksam werden, war berauschend. Das ganze ging etwa anderthalb Monate lang gut, so gut, dass Erika die Wette tatsächlich schon vergessen hatte. Der Wandel kam an einem eher heißen Tag, den Erika begann, wie sie inzwischen jeden Morgen begann: Nach ihrer Dusche und dem Frühstück ging sie in den Keller und fragte die Jungs, ob ihnen etwas eingefallen war, wie sie sich ihr Essen erkaufen konnten. Dabei war sie in der Vergangenheit ausgesprochen perfide vorgegangen, indem sie aus einer Laune heraus hauptsächlich Daniel gefüttert hatte, Erwin allerdings leer ausging. Das schürte einerseits seinen Zorn, andererseits seinen Enthusiasmus und zu guter Letzt erfüllte sich auch ihr eigentliches Ziel: Erwin entwickelte einen brennenden Zorn gegenüber seinem Zellengenossen. Er wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass Erika, sobald er selbst schlief, einen Deal mit Daniel ausgehandelt haben musste und was auch immer der Deal war, die schlichte Tatsache, dass Daniel ihm davon nichts erzählt hatte, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Geplagt von Hunger und Zorn steigerte er sich bald in diesen Gedanken hinein, bis er die Worte sprach, die Erika – zumindest im groben Rahmen – von ihm hatte hören wollen: „Wenn ich etwas zu Essen bekomme, breche ich Daniel die linke Hand.“ Erika hatte sich auf derartiges vorbereitet. Wenn sie sich gegenseitig verletzen sollten, würde sie mindestens einen von beiden losbinden müssen. Das war natürlich mit einem gewissen Risiko verbunden, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie die beiden, selbst vor Hunger geschwächt, verletzt und ängstlich, kein zweites Mal überwältigen könnte. Darum hatte sie sich ein wenig angestrengt und eine gemeine kleine Sache zusammengebastelt, auf die Mitglieder der Inquisition zu Zeiten der Hexenverfolgung neidisch gewesen wären. Aus einem dicken, ledernen Hundehalsband, ein paar Nadeln und dem batteriebetriebenen Motor eines alten LEGO-Spielzeuges aus ihrer Kindheit sowie ein wenig anderem Schnickschnack hatte sie etwas geschneidert, was sie den beiden Männern grinsend als „Beißende Schlinge“ vorgestellt hatte: Ein Halsband, das per Fernbedienung ein gutes Dutzend Nadeln in den Hals des Trägers stieß und somit, wenn schon nicht den Tod, doch erhebliche Schmerzen und eventuell schwere Verletzungen verursachte. Die Fernbedienung gehörte ebenfalls zu dem alten Spielzeug und war dementsprechend schon korrekt konfiguriert, hatte allerdings nur eine Reichweite von wenigen Metern. Das reichte gleichwohl aus, wie Erika demonstrierte, indem sie das Halsband vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus probeweise aktivierte. Um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht schnell entfernt werden konnte, sobald sie es einem ihrer Spielzeuge angelegt hatte, waren die angreifbaren Teile dick mit Panzertape zusammengeklebt und der Verschluss mit einem kleinen Vorhängeschloss mit Zahlenkombination versehen. Dieses Schloss würde keinem mittelschweren Kraftaufwand für mehr als fünf Minuten standhalten, aber das waren gut und gerne vier Minuten mehr, als notwendig sein würde. Sie hatte all das und mehr erklärt, als sie Erwin die beißende Schlinge umlegte und seine Fesseln löste. Sie hatte auch erklärt, dass, sofern er seiner Aufgabe nicht nachkam und das Halsband ihn nicht töten würde, er sich definitiv wünschen würde, er wäre gestorben. Sie stand an der Tür und sah zu, wie der einstmals stolze Mann begann, seinem um Gnade bettelnden Freund die Hand brach. Die linke, wie versprochen. Immer wieder trat er gegen das Körperteil und zerdrückte Mittelhandknochen und Finger, zerlegte Gelenke und beschädigte ein paar Nerven und Sehnen. Daniel, noch immer an die Wand gekettet, hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich der Tortur zu erwehren. Erika hingegen bemerkte mit einer Mischung aus Genugtuung und Überraschung, dass dieser an Snuff-Filme erinnernde Voyeurismus sie außerordentlich erregte. Unbemerkt von den Beiden ließ sie ihre freie Hand in ihre Hose gleiten und gab sich ein wenig dem Vergnügen hin, das von der katholischen Kirche als Sünde angesehen wurde, weil es nicht zur Kinderzeugung beitrug. Sie verlor sich in dem Moment und achtete um ein Haar nicht darauf, dass Erwin aufgehört hatte, die Hand seines Freundes zu zerstören und ein paar Schritte auf sie zugekommen war. Die linke Hand noch immer an ihrem Schritt hob sie die Fernbedienung: „Sofort zurück an deinen Platz! Oder willst du vielleicht doch nichts mehr essen?“ Sie machte eine winkende Bewegung mit der Fernbedienung und nach einer Sekunde des verzweifelten Zögerns fügte sich Erwin. Erst, als die Schlösser der Ketten hörbar einrasteten, legte Erika das Gerät zur Seite und eilte zu Daniel. Dieser lag wimmernd auf dem Boden und hielt seine Hand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel sowohl von seinem Körper als auch vom Boden weg, wohl um jedwede Stimulation zu vermeiden. Dieser Gedanke brachte Erika auf eine außerordentlich absurde Idee. „Zeig mir die Hand.“ Daniel kam dem zögernd nach und schwenkte den Arm in ihre Richtung. Das Stück Fleisch sah wirklich erschreckend hässlich aus und würde nur allzu bald anschwellen. Vielleicht auch absterben. Sie griff grob danach und zog mit der anderen Hand ihre Hose herunter, was sich in ihrer knienden Position als alles andere als einfach herausstellte. Schließlich aber war es geschafft und sie präsentierte Daniel ihre nackte Scham. Nicht, dass dieser mit dem Anblick irgendetwas hätte anfangen können. Dann begann Erika, seine zertrümmerte Hand an ihrem Schritt zu reiben. Das schmerzerfüllte Jammern wandelte sich zu einem Schrei, der lauter wurde, je heftiger sie es sich besorgte und gegen Ende wurde es sehr heftig. Die Kombination aus dem Geschrei, der physischen Stimulation, dem Wissen um die Folter und um ihre tatsächliche Macht über diese Jammerlappen ließ sie einen überdurchschnittlich intensiven Höhepunkt erleben. Danach hatte sie Erwin einen Teller mit Hackbraten und Kartoffeln gebracht, wie es sich bei einem Deal gehört. Das Ganze war inzwischen etwas weniger als einen Monat her und die Folter, die die beiden hatten erleiden müssen, hatten sie sich zu großen Teilen selbst zugefügt. Erika gefiel sich als ab und an eingreifender Voyeur. Es hatte etwas göttliches, dachte sie, wobei ja selbst Gott nicht imstande war, den freien Willen der Menschen zu brechen. Allmacht am Arsch. Nun allerdings war der Tag, an dem ihr Leben begann, schiefzugehen. Sie entschied sich gegen ein Frühstück für ihre Sklaven und für die Möglichkeit, den Tag mit Elena zu verbringen. Sie hatte einen entspannten Nachmittag am Klaaver See vorgeschlagen, was bei den Außentemperaturen sehr verlockend klang. Außerdem war der Klaavener See insgesamt sehr angenehm, da er, wenngleich oftmals stark besucht, eine so geschickt angelegte Sammlung an Bäumen und Büschen hatte, dass man dennoch immer ein sonniges Plätzchen hatte, ohne von allen Seiten belagert zu werden. Erika machte sich dafür bereit, indem sie einen schlichten, orangenen Badeanzug unter ihrer Alltagskleidung trug, zwei Kartenspiele, Handtücher und etwas zu Essen in eine Tasche packte und den Männern die Möglichkeit gab, sich bis zum Ende des Tages eine nette kleine Folter auszudenken, mit der sie auftrumpfen könnten. Elena lag bereits auf der Wiese, bekleidet mit einem hellblauen Bikini und mit zurückgebundenen Haaren. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und lächelte: „Hey, schön dich zu sehen. Ich hatte ja befürchtet, dass ich hier alleine rumgammeln muss, bis du geantwortet hast.“ Erika legte ihre Sachen auf den Boden und schälte sich aus dem, was sie über ihren Badeanzug gezogen hatte, heraus: „Sicher nicht. Du hättest noch genug andere Leute gehabt, die sich gerne zu dir gesellt hätten.“ Sie breitete ihr Handtuch auf der Wiese neben Elena aus und legte sich auf den Rücken: „Außerdem ist es gar nicht so schlimm, nur Zeit mit sich selbst zu verbringen. Zumindest nicht so schlimm, wie alle immer behaupten.“ Elena schnaubte spöttisch: „Aber zu zweit ist es doch deutlich angenehmer, dann muss man nämlich keine Selbstgespräche führen. Aber sag mal, treibst du eigentlich viel Sport?“ Erika zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich jogge ganz gerne, hab auch ein Laufband zuhause. Ansonsten bin ich eher faul. Wieso?“ „Oh, nur so… Na ja, du hast einen ziemlich, ähm, trainierten Körper. Da werde ich fast neidisch.“ Sie blickte demonstrativ an sich herunter und Erika merkte, dass eine aufbauende Antwort von ihr erhofft wurde: „Du machst dich nur unnötig schlecht. Du siehst klasse aus.“ Elena grinste: „Heh, danke. Sollen wir ins Wasser? Ich liege hier ja schon etwas länger und bin ziemlich aufgeheizt.“ Erika stimmte in den Gedanken mit ein und bald planschten sie durch den See wie kleine Kinder, die einfach nur ihren Spaß haben. Tatsächlich gesellten sich ein paar Kinder dazu, die mit ihnen im flachen Wasser fangen spielen wollten, was unter den aufmerksamen, aber gönnerhaften Augen deren Eltern stattfand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die beiden jungen Frauen genug abgekühlt hatten und wieder an ihren Platz entschwanden. „So viel Spaß hatte ich seit Langem nicht mehr.“, japste Elena und warf sich auf das Handtuch: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Knirpse sich so flink bewegen können.“ Erika schwieg sich darüber aus. Das Ganze hatte nicht so viel Spaß gemacht wie zuzusehen, während Daniel Erwin ein Ohr abbiss. Das hatte geblutet wie verrückt, aber sein Geschrei war herzerwärmend. „Sag mal…“, begann Elena plötzlich und wirkte alles andere als entspannt: „Du hast doch keinen Freund, richtig? Also so… wie in einer Beziehung?“ Die Frage irritierte Erika, dennoch schüttelte sie unversehens den Kopf: „Bin nicht so der Typ für einen Freund. Letztens hat mir jemand gesagt, ich sähe zu androgyn aus. Nicht, dass mich das stört.“ Elena ging nicht darauf ein: „Ich frage nur, weil ich niemanden sauer machen möchte, wenn ich gleich tue, was ich zu tun vorhabe…“ Sie wartete keine weitere Erwiderung ab und drehte sich um, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab und lag nun schräg über Erika. Ein weiterer Moment des Zögerns, bevor Elena ihr schließlich die Lippen auf den Mund drückte. Erikas Körper versteifte sich vollkommen vor Überraschung und zog sich dann reflexartig ein wenig zurück, sodass der Kontakt unterbrochen wurde. Dann wischte sie sich ebenso reflexartig mit der Hand über die Lippen: „Was zum Teufel sollte das?“ Ihre Stimme war nicht scharf, ebenso wenig abweisend, sondern nur überrascht. Dennoch schien Elena ihre Reaktion als eindeutige Zurückweisung zu verstehen, denn sie sah betreten zu Boden und wurde knallrot im Gesicht: „Ich… Entschuldige, ich wollte einfach… Na ja, wir verstehen uns ja so gut, also dachte ich…“ Sie atmete tief durch und ließ Erika damit Zeit, sie zu unterbrechen: „Du dachtest, dass ich lesbisch bin? Wie kommst du denn bitte auf diese Idee? Hab ich mich je so verhalten? Oder meinst du, weil ich mit kurzen Haaren rumlaufe, würde ich wie eine Lesbe wirken? Das ist doch bescheuert.“ Sie setzte sich vollends auf und legte sich die Hand auf die Stirn, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen, während Elena immer mehr in sich zusammensank: „Ich hatte einfach die Hoffnung.“, murmelte sie und wagte es nicht, Erika ins Gesicht zu sehen: „Ich fand dich schon immer süß. Und ich hab es immer bereut, dich nie darauf angesprochen zu haben.“ „Also hast du dich jetzt nur mit mir angefreundet, damit ich mich in dich verliebe?“ Erika lachte kurz und heiser auf: „Daraus wird nichts, Elena. Ich stehe einfach nicht auf Mädchen, klar? Du hast keine Chance.“ Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann raffte Erika ihre Sachen zusammen, während Elena immer noch deprimiert auf den Boden blickte: „Ich mache mich am besten wieder auf den Weg. Hab Zuhause ohnehin noch was zu erledigen. Man sieht sich.“ Elena antwortete nicht und damit war die Sache für Erika vorerst beendet. Erst, als sie wieder in ihre Wohnung trat, beschlich sie ein Gefühl, das sie schwer einordnen konnte. Sie hielt es für Zorn und war froh, ein paar kleine Subjekte in ihrem Keller zu haben, an denen sie sich austoben konnte. Ohne ihre Sachen wegzuräumen eilte sie die Treppe herunter und in den Raum, in dem Erwin und Daniel noch immer an die Wand gekettet waren. Daniel sagte irgendwas, aber sie achtete nicht darauf sondern ging sofort zu Erwin, trat ihm frontal ins Gesicht und ließ ihm kaum Zeit, seinem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen, bevor sie ihn an den Haaren packte und mit der rechten Hand wieder und wieder sein Gesicht malträtierte, erst mit der Handfläche, dann mit der Faust, bis ihre Knöchel schmerzten und sich ein gequälter Schrei aus ihrer Kehle brach. Sie gab ihm nach, brüllte und schrie wahllos in den Raum hinein und sank weinend zusammen. Das merkwürdige Gefühl, das sie plagte, so erkannte sie, war kein Zorn, sondern Leid. Sie sank auf die Knie und blickte auf ihre Hände, dann in Erwins Gesicht. Beides war blutüberströmt und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sein Gesicht ein wenig mehr als ihre Hände. Sie atmete schwer, um sich zu beruhigen, blieb dabei allerdings erfolglos, weshalb sie sich entschied, nach Oben zu gehen, sich die Hände zu waschen und danach zu entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte. Während sie die enge Wendeltreppe hocheilte, formte sich zunehmend der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, dass sie ihr Spielzeug langsam loswerden musste. Dann stolperte sie. Es war die dritte Stufe von Oben, auf der sie ausrutschte, darum fiel sie nahezu die gesamte Treppe herunter, sich immer wieder überschlagend und an jeder Kante anstoßend. Sie landete nach etwa fünf Sekunden auf dem kalten Kellerboden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Nicht für lange, allerhöchstens eine Minute, und sie wurde geweckt durch das Bimmeln ihres Mobiltelefons. Sie versuchte sich umzusehen, aber jede Bewegung des Nackens brachte gewaltige Schmerzen mit sich, also tastete sie unter ähnlichen Bedingungen nach dem Geräusch. Ihr Handy lag rechts neben ihr, es musste bei dem Sturz aus ihrer Tasche gerutscht sein. Und offenbar war es noch intakt. Keuchend und mit dem sich ausbreitenden Geschmack von Blut im Mund tippte sie auf das Display, mit den zitternden Fingern immer wieder den auf dem Touchscreen erschienenen grünen Hörer verfehlend, bis sie es schließlich doch schaffte. „H… hallo? Ich bins, Elena. Ich… bitte leg nicht sofort wieder auf, okay? Ich weiß, ich hab heute einen Fehler gemacht, aber… Erika, ich würde wirklich, wirklich gerne mit dir sprechen, okay? Ist das in Ordnung?“ Sie schwieg und klang dann plötzlich besorgt: „Erika, ist… alles in Ordnung? Bist du noch dran?“ Erika hatte versucht, dazwischen zu kommen, aber ihre Stimme war nicht besonders stark. Als Elena erneut schwieg, schaffte sie es endlich, laut genug zu krächzen: „Hilf mir.“, wimmerte sie: „Schlüssel… unter der Fußmatte. Sofort. Bitte.“ Die Reaktion war wie zu erwarten, nämlich Elenas besorgte Fragen, was denn los sei, die zu beantworten Erika aber keine Kraft mehr hatte. Sie konnte ja nicht mal an sich herunterblicken, um den Schaden an ihrem Körper zu begutachten. Immerhin, so dachte sie, hatte sie die Tür zum Verlies wieder zugesperrt. Hoffte sie jedenfalls. Kapitel Vier: Willkür Erika erwachte, als sie die Haustür knallen hörte, begleitet von jemandem, der ihren Namen rief. Eine Frau, erkannte sie, eine junge Frau. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt… aber natürlich, Elena. Sie hatte angerufen, nachdem… Erika versuchte unwillkürlich, sich zu bewegen und versteifte sich, als ein brennender Schmerz durch ihren ganzen Körper zog. Sie stöhnte und machte damit Elena auf sich aufmerksam, deren schnelle Schritte die Treppe herunterkamen: „Erika, bist du hie… Oh mein Gott!“ Sie sprang die letzten drei Stufen in einem Satz herunter und kniete sich neben ihrer Freundin auf den blutverschmierten Boden: „Verdammt, was ist passiert!? Bist du…“ Sie schlug sich an die Stirn. Natürlich war sie heruntergefallen, wie sonst hätte sie so zugerichtet sein können? Ihre Stirn und ihr Hinterkopf waren aufgeschlagen und bluteten, schwach zwar, jedoch beständig. Ihr linkes Bein schien seltsam verdreht, ebenso ein paar Finger ihrer linken Hand. Nicht sichtbar waren ein Rippenbruch, ein paar gezerrte Muskeln und ungefähr zwanzig Prozent Hautoberfläche, die in naher Zukunft grün und blau anlaufen würde. Elena wollte nach ihrer unverletzten Hand greifen, zog sie dann aber doch wieder zurück in Erinnerung daran, was nach dem Kuss passiert war. Der Gedanke, dass Erika so aufgewühlt sein könnte, dass es zu diesem Unfall gekommen war, kam ihr wie ein Schlag in den Magen: „Ich… ich rufe sofort einen Krankenwagen. Alles ist gut, okay? Ich bin ja da.“ Elena griff nach ihrem Handy und merkte, dass sie es in ihrem Wagen vergessen haben musste, weshalb sie schließlich Erikas nahm und den Notarzt verständigte. Nach Schilderung des Sachverhaltes und der dreimaligen Beantwortung der klassischen W-Fragen blieben ihr noch zehn Minuten Zeit, die sie an der Seite ihrer Freundin verbringen wollte. Nach zwei Minuten hörte sie Hilfeschreie aus einem Raum am Ende des Kellerflures, durch eine Tür, die nur angelehnt war. Die Schreie waren verzweifelt, gedämpft und klangen gepresst, wie wenn sich die Schreienden die Nasen zuhalten würden. Erika zögerte einen Moment lang und richtete sich dann vorsichtig auf. Erika schien ohne Bewusstsein zu sein und mal ganz ehrlich: Hilfeschreie aus dem Keller? Was sollte das bedeuten? Erika wachte im Krankenhaus auf und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zuerst schien es ihr daran zu liegen, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag, sondern auf einer fremden, überdurchschnittlich unbequemen Matratze in einem sterilen Zimmer, aber ein Blick über die Wände, an denen nichts hing außer einem Abreißkalender bestätigten ihr, dass seit ihrem Treppensturz beinahe achtundvierzig Stunden vergangen waren. Sie zuckte zusammen vor Schreck und als direkte Konsequenz noch intensiver vor Schmerz. Sie stöhnte und hörte dann eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme neben ihrem Ohr: „Bleib ruhig liegen, Süße. Du hast mehrere gebrochene Knochen, gezerrte Muskeln und der Arzt hat irgendwas von einer Gehirnerschütterung gesagt. Du solltest dich nicht bewegen.“ Erika entspannte sich tatsächlich, aber nur ein wenig: „Elena? Was… ist passiert? Ich weiß noch, dass ich gestützt…“ „Ja, du bist die Treppe runtergefallen. Das ist ziemlich genau zwei Tage her.“ Elena schob sich in ihr Blickfeld und hielt ihre Armbanduhr hoch: „Fast auf die Stunde genau. Ich war krank vor Sorge um dich, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber jetzt scheint alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Nicht wahr?“ Erika schluckte. Ihre Kehle war wie ausgedorrt. Alles in Ordnung? In zwei Tagen konnte weiß Gott was mit ihren Gefangenen passiert sein! Hatten sie entkommen können? Wurden sie entdeckt? Sie musste es unbedingt wissen: „Wann… kann ich hier raus?“ „Noch eine ganze Weile nicht, fürchte ich.“ Elenas Stimme war voller Bedauern und Mitgefühl, auch als sie weitersprach, doch etwas stahl sich in ihren Blick. Etwas beißendes, wie Silber für einen Vampir, ein Glitzern, das Erika nur allzu bekannt vorkam: „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe mich um alles gekümmert.“ Sie brachte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an das ihrer Freundin heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Deine beiden Gäste sind noch an Ort und Stelle und bestens verschnürt.“, flüsterte sie und fügte hinzu: „Sofern das es war, was dir Sorgen bereitet hat.“ „Wovon redest du?“ Erikas Stimme war schwach vor Angst. Irgendwas an dieser Situation war so vollkommen falsch, dass sie es absolut nicht einzuschätzen wusste. Sie wusste nur, dass es kein gutes Ende für sie nehmen würde. Elena legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen: „Pscht, Kleine, keine Sorge. Ich sage doch, ich hab mich darum gekümmert. Und von mir wird niemals jemand von deinem… unserem kleinen Geheimnis erfahren.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe: „Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass wir uns einigen können.“ „Einigen?“ Aha, da war es also. Sollte sich Elena am Ende als simple Erpresserin herausstellen? „Ja, einigen.“, bestätigte diese: „Ich… hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, schon seit langem. Und deine Zurückweisung tat weh. Aber das macht mir nichts mehr aus.“ Sie grinste breit und presste Erika einen Kuss auf die Lippen, wie damals am See. Nur, dass sie diesmal nicht in der Lage war, zurückzuzucken. Als sie sich wieder lösten, lächelte Elena nur noch sanft, aber schien überglücklich: „Es macht mir nichts mehr aus, weil wir sicher eine wundervolle Beziehung führen werden.“ Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang